Siempre
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Alejados del campo de batalla, los eco de las peleas que se llevaban acabo sonaban a lo lejos, ahí fue donde se encontraban, ocultos de todos, ocultos del mundo. Para mayores de 18, escenas subidas de tono simple y sencillo, ShikaTema.


– **Diálogos**** –**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia me pertenece a mí

* * *

**.:**** Siempre****:.**

Los sonidos de batalla llenaban el ambiente de aquella tarde, el golpear de metales, explosiones y gritos de batalla era lo que se escuchaba cuando crepúsculo comenzaba hacer su aparición. Los escuadrones de ataque nocturnos estaban preparados para cubrir a los ninjas que regresaban a descansar un poco después de sus hazañas en batalla.

El viento soplo fuerte dando la señal de salida para dicho escuadrón, el silencio se presento por poco tiempo, el leve sonido causado por un grupo que se acercaba comenzaba a aumentar hasta que de las sombras apareció, la zona de su descanso era un amplio espacio abierto oculto entre el oscuro bosque.

– **Descansen, que mañana la batalla será más dura**.

– **Hai** ** –** se escucho la respuesta al unísono.

El líder había hablado, Shikamaru Nara se convirtió en el líder del grupo ante la ausencia de Kazekage-sama -a pesar de que le parecía problemático- pensaba. Comenzó a caminar hacia el oscuro bosque para ocupar su puesto de vigilante en un punto estratégico colocado por él escondido en lo alto de los arboles.

– **Shikamaru…**** –** una voz conocida lo hizo detenerse.

– **¿Qué pasa Chouji? **

– **Toma esto, recuerda que la comida es el mejor elemento de energía seguida del descanso**** –** le extendió una caja envuelta en un pañuelo mientras le sonreía ** –** **No te sobre esfuerces y descansa un poco**

– **Jamás imaginé que utilizarías la palabra ''Sobre esfuerces'' en mi**** –** le sonrió mientras tomaba la comida ** –** **Gracias Chouji, descansa**** –** fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer con rumbo a su puesto.

…

El crepúsculo anunciaba su retiro para darle paso a la oscuridad de la noche, el viento soplaba sospechoso en el ambiente, como si algo se acercara…

…

Estaba llegando a su puesto cuando noto que algo se acercaba, no lo dudo, tomo un kunai y se coloco en forma de ataque, el viento agito las copas de los arboles de forma brusca, un sonido lo alerto y giro bruscamente sobre su espalda solo para detenerse en seco y sorprendido ante lo que sus ojos negros veían, una silueta conocida; cabellera rubia, ojos color esmeralda; le sonreía en tono burlón.

– **Nada mal, bebe llorón.**

El viento se tranquilizo moviendo las capas de los arboles para dar paso a la luz de la luna. Era ella, Temari –su problemática- frente a él sonriéndole de esa forma que tanto le molestaba y que ella sabía.

– **Sabes, en esta situación aparecer por la espalda es estúpido** ** –** quito el kunai del blanco cuello de la chica para regresarlo a su lugar.

– **Sabes, en esta situación no llegar rápido a tu puesto de vigilancia es estúpido**** –** respondió rápido y en tono burlón mientras dirigía su mirada al puesto que él ocupaba.

– **Mendokusai**.

Realizo un jutsu para desactivar el camuflaje del puesto de centinela, y en un movimiento ambos se encontraban en el puesto de vigilancia que hacia poco el escuadrón nocturno ocupaba, realizo de nuevo el justu para ocultar la habitación de la vista y cubriéndola en camuflaje con el bosque.

Era una habitación pequeña pero confortable únicamente par personas, tenia una mesa amplia en la cual podrían realizar cualquier estrategia de ataque y defensa, una ventana que daba una perfecta vista hacia los alrededores del bosque y principalmente al sitio donde estaba el escuadrón descansando, si algún enemigo quisiera atacar seria visto. Dejo la pequeña caja de comida en la mesa para después tomar su puesto. Temari solo le veía recargada en la pared.

– **Dame el reporte** ** –**se rompió el silencio que había desde que habían entrado.

– **No hay bajas que lamentar, pero si heridos son 8 y ahora se encuentran el la zona medica contaremos con ellos en 2 días máximo.**

– **Ya veo**** –** se acerco a él, lo noto cansado – **No pensé decirte esto pero debes descansar** ** –** se acerco más a él y retiro el chaleco gris que el llevaba dejándolo caer al piso y comenzó a dar un pequeño masaje en sus hombros y espalda mientras miraba con atención los alrededores del lugar donde se encontraba el escuadrón descansando.

Él sonrió de lado al escuchar sus palabras, luchaba por no cerrar los ojos y concentrarse pero no podía, estaba exhausto se recargo en la pared –o al menos eso pensó- porque lo que se encontró fue el cuerpo de Temari quien hacia poco se había colocado justo detrás de él. Dejo caer entonces su cabeza hacia a tras y levanto la mirada, lo que encontró fue el rostro de Temari acercándose al de el para besarle cálidamente. Correspondió al beso muy a su manera cansado y lento, logrando sentir como ella sonreía ante el acto. La rubia levanto su cabeza para continuar el masaje.

–**Vago**.

Tomo un pequeño frasco de ungüento que llevaba consigo y lo puso cerca, le quito la remera metálica para obtener el torso desnudo del moreno y reanudó el masaje, él en estado de trance o cansancio se dejo hacer, tomo un poco de ungüento y masajeo toda la espalda y brazos del Nara conteniendo de a poco sus impulsos por mandar a volar el masaje y acariciar el marcado cuerpo de _**su**_ hombre.

Él, al sentir el frio de la crema más el masaje relajo su cuerpo para descansar lo más que pudiese, recordando las ocasiones que había estado bajo las atenciones de la rubia, si bien habían sido pocas todas ellas fueron deliciosas. No bajo la guardia del todo, seguía vigilando luchando interiormente por no quedarse dormido ante tal angelical masaje.

–**Se siente bien**.

Mordió su labio inferior, reviso de nuevo el área y a regañadientes continuó el masaje, cada punto en él había sido masajeado. Retiro su chaleco entonces, tenia calor, de pronto sintió que él acariciaba su pierna y acomodaba la cabeza en su pecho.

De pronto él sintió una descarga eléctrica al sentir la lengua de ella jugar en su oreja, sumando las manos juguetonas que al parecer habían olvidado el masaje para dar paso a las caricias en el cuerpo del hombre que tenia en frente, comenzó a llenarlo de besos en el cuello, espalda y hombros para continuar acariciando.

– **El área esta limpia**** –** sonó su voz ronca

Y cualquier cosa que ella pudiese decir en ese momento quedo ahogada en la boca de él, que repentinamente se giro y cubrió la suya en un beso, ella, atrapada como estaba por la sorpresa al repentino acto no supo que hacer. Podía sentir su lengua dentro de su boca, hambrienta, contra la suya, ojos cerrados, manos fuertes apresando sus caderas a él, cuerpo grande presionado contra el suyo, solos en medio del bosque.

Esto estaba mal. Descuidar el puesto de vigilante estaba muy mal. Pero a la vez estaba bien. Y toda la semana había sido un infierno. Así que, ¿por que no dejarse llevar, solo por este momento?

Paso un rato así. Un rato en el que no hubo ningún ruido en la habitación, puesto que todos los posibles eran consumidos entonces dentro de las bocas ocupadas.

Ella sintió la boca de él mas hambrienta sobre la suya, comenzó a guiar a su captor hacia la mesa que había en la habitación y comenzaron su juego de dominio. Se sentó en la mesa y abrió sus piernas para darle cercanía a ella.

Lentamente entonces él fue marcando su camino por el suave brazo de ella – como agradecía que no llevase esa estúpida chaqueta ahora – entonces bajando por su torso, metió su mano debajo de la remera que ella llevaba y comenzó a acariciar, mientras su otra mano libre había hecho su camino hacia abajo y dentro de su ropa interior. Él movió su dedo, haciéndola gemir por reacción al estimulo.

Tomo un poco de aire, se separo de él para quitarse la ropa superior, de forma sensual y provocativa que a él tanto le fascinaba, mordiendo su labio inferior sin dejar de mirarlo directo a sus orbes negros y dilatados

Él se acerco y dio un último mordisco inofensivo al labio inferior de ella, le besó los párpados, y volvió al cuello de ella, mientras que regresaba su mano de nuevo entre las piernas de ella.

Le besó los hombros y la garganta. Su lengua se tomó su tiempo en el adorable hundimiento de su clavícula, para luego bajar entre el antes soñado valle, hasta llegar al sujetador.

Sintió la tibia lengua entonces bajar a su ombligo, haciendo un circulo alrededor de él, besándole el estomago, y subir lentamente, para encontrarse nuevamente con el obstáculo del pedazo de tela. Se recostó en la mesa para poco después sentir la frescura del bosque, le quito el sujetador con la boca dejándola entonces completamente expuesta a él. Luchaba por no gemir sonoramente ante la acción de la mano intrusa que trabajaba expertamente, dándole a él esa sensación de satisfacción al sentir los suaves muslos apretarse contra la muñeca, impidiéndole salida alguna, aun cuando ella creyese lo hacia a modo de protesta por ser él quien dominaba.

Se rindió totalmente entonces, dejando salir el ahogado gran gemido que guardaba en su garganta. Relajó sus brazos, y apretó los muslos. La saliva se sentía fresca contra su piel, marcando las areolas en un movimiento circular, y besando ambos pechos en su completo.

Entonces él sintió los músculos alrededor de sus dedos contraerse, con lo que se apresuró arriba a reclamar nuevamente la boca de la mujer, justo a tiempo para tomar en la boca la fuerza del grito que apagaba, entonces recibiendo la violenta reacción del orgasmo la lleno.

Esperó a que las piernas se relajasen lo suficiente para retirar su mano, la cual entonces llevo a su propia boca y limpio con parsimonia hasta que los dedos estuvieron limpios, para besarla nuevamente.

Fue más gentil, beso su rostro, limpiándole de la ligera capa de sudor que la cubría, y acariciándole el cabello rebelde con la otra mano.

Pacientemente, esperó un poco mas a que ella recuperase el aliento, y cuidadosamente tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas, y besó los dedos, las palmas y las muñecas, mientras ella se acomodaba bajo él. Ella suspiró, entonces tomándole el rostro y bajándolo al primer beso que ella iniciara esa noche.

Poco a poco se fueron moviendo. Ahora en con igualdad territorial, se dejaron llevar de un modo mas tranquilo. Lentamente, ella se fue acomodando, posicionándolo entre sus propias piernas, ocupándose entonces con las manos, retirando el pantalón de él, que poco hacia mas que estorbar.

Él mismo ayudó, removiendo el pantalón sin romper el beso, y luego ayudándola a ella con su pantalón que era lo único que quedaba. El beso no se rompía.

No se apresuraron. Continuaron besándose y acariciándose por un tiempo mas, disfrutando de la situación. Ninguno dudo cuando la punta del dedo de ella recorrió una línea recta desde el pecho de él hasta abajo. Ni detuvieron sus bocas cuando ella liberó su objetivo. Él, por su parte, tomó las ligas de la ropa interior entre los dedos, apartándose de ella lo suficiente para quitar la prenda y arrojarla a un lado.

Volvió a besarla entonces, su boca, su rostro, garganta y pecho. Recorrió todo el camino hacia abajo, hasta que se encontró entre los blancos muslos. Dio un beso. Dio otro. Saco su lengua y comenzó.

Ella cerró los ojos, y esperó unos momentos, pero no tardó en estirar las manos al cabello de él, obteniendo su atención.

– **No –** suspiro ella, y él entendió, recorriendo a besos nuevamente el camino a su boca, sintiendo la mano de ella alcanzarle y dirigirle a su interior.

La entrada fue sencilla. Suave, incluso. Un perfecto encaje, se podría decir, pero al momento ninguno de los dos pensaba demasiado sobre nada él le beso los párpados, las manos, la boca, y los brazos, para luego enterrar el rostro en la cuerva de su cuello, acariciarle el cabello, y entonces iniciar un ritmo.

Ella le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos, apretando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas al sentirle. El ritmo pausado con el que había comenzado duro muy poco dando paso a un rápido y fuerte.

No se besaron ni se acariciaron, ya habiendo pasado esa etapa, ahora siendo esto lo único que necesitaban y lo único que querían. Y así, entre los brazos del otro, dejaron el tiempo pasar, absorbiendo la esencia mutua, escuchando su acelerado respirar aumentar junto al sentimiento.

Todo lo demás no existía, no había nada más en su mundo que ellos dos y aquella habitación, el viento solo soplaba moviendo las capas de los arboles llevándose consigo los sonidos de guerra que se desataba en algún lugar lejano a ellos.

Ella le sintió tensarse en sus brazos, pero en ningún momento detenerse. Sonrió ligeramente, acariciando su espalda y besándole, así dándole la única señal que él necesitaba. El respondió con un rápido beso agradecido, un agarre más fuerte; Entonces, ella sintió calor.

Dejaron salir un suspiro mientras él lentamente dejo su ritmo, dejándose descansar sobre su pecho. Ella le dejó recuperar el aliento, sintiendo besos flojos sobre su garganta, mirando al techo de la habitación con ojos cansados.

– **Te quiero –** dijo la rubia en un suspiro mientras le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro

– **Yo también –** dijo recuperando él aliento.

Esperaron un rato más recostados sobre la mesa de aquel refugio, había sido un buen tiempo el que no pasaban juntos, cada encuentro era único y este jamás seria la excepción, había sido excitante, una adrenalina el olvidarse del mundo que estaba afuera solo para ser uno, la amaba y lo sabía.

Se separaron y comenzaron a vestirse sin mirarse, ella termino primero y lo observaba desde atrás, su perfil iluminado por la débil luz de luna que entraba por la abertura del escondite en el que estaban, enamorada de un hombre del cual jamás imaginó enamorarse, sonrió acercándose a el para abrazarlo por la espalda.

– **Por favor, cuídate-** le robo un beso para retirarse a dar el informe del escuadrón y enviar refuerzos.

– **Siempre –** suspiro para volver a tomar el puesto de vigía **– Todo en orden** – levanto la caja de comida que Chouji le había ofrecido, contemplando la luna cerro los ojos y sonrió **– Me debes un beso, mujer problemática –** abrió la caja y comenzó a comer, vigilando desde las sombras y listo para atacar a cualquiera que intentar lastimar a los suyos…

* * *

_Bueno este fic, fue escrito con el propósito de participar en un concurso, fue el 4 lugar en la competencia, y me siendo orgullosa de decirlo, jajaja, en verdad es el primer lemmon que escribo bien y pues no me esperaba ganar, así que aquí se los dejo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo._

_Gracias a los que leen y comentan y a los que solo leen._

_Sus reviews son mi sueldo de escritor _

_Les quiero._

_HawkTem_


End file.
